U anděla
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Možná andělé ztráceli víc, než jen křídla, když padli, napadlo ho. Možná ten pravý trest bylo to, že ztratili sami sebe. Dean/Castiel, Castiel/original male character


Dean nasadil klidný, vyrovnaný výraz a trochu si na rameni pohodil batoh, když vešel do jejich úžasné studovny-lomeno-jídelny, a ze všech sil se snažil vypadat, jako by se vůbec nic nedělo. Jako by se nechystal na nic zajímavějšího, nic důležitějšího, než jen obyčejný několikadenní výlet, i když ve skutečnosti v tom bylo mnohem víc.

„Kam se chystáš?"

Dean se přistiženě (A proč vlastně? Vždyť věděl, že tam Sam je a že ho uvidí odcházet, a že bude muset vysvětlovat.) obrátil směrem k bratrovi, který seděl u jednoho ze stolů, na dřevěné desce před sebou rozevřenou tlustou knihu vázanou v kůži, které teď ale nevěnoval pozornost, obličej obrácený k Deanovi.

Trhnul rameny a pokusil se na bratra široce usmát, a pak tu snahu vzdal. Jen se na něj mlčky díval, a Sam zavřel knihu a starostlivě se zamračil, pohled se mu stočil k batohu na Deanově rameni. „Myslel jsem, že jsi skončil s lovením," řekl tiše. Na čele se mu objevilo několik vrásek. Sam, vždycky příliš starostlivý.

„Skončil." Dean pokrčil rameny a křivě, neupřímně se usmál. „Ale znáš mě. Nevydržím dlouho na jednom místě. Sakra, celý život jsem byl na cestě, nejde to jenom tak změnit. Potřebuju na chvíli vypadnout. Projet se v Impale, podívat se do světa –"

Sam ho nenechal domluvit. „Jde o Case, že ano?" zeptal se, hlas měkký.

Dean neodpověděl.

Sam si povzdychl. „Deane, je to už osmnáct měsíců. Není už podle tebe na čase…?"

Dean přimhouřil oči. „Ne."

„Deane –"

Dean trhnul hlavou a poškrábal se v týle. Znovu si posunul batoh, ani ne tak proto, aby se mu líp nesl, ale aby se na okamžik nemusel dívat na Samův výraz plný smutku a porozumění. „Ne, Sammy. Dokud si nebudu jistý, že je mrtvý, nepřestanu ho hledat."

Sam pomalu přikývl. „Dobře. Jen…" Znovu si povzdychl. „_Rok a půl_, Deane." Zatvářil se skoro omluvně, prsty jedné ruky pevně sevřené kolem rohu knihy. Jako by se musel nutit do každého slova. „Nemyslíš si, že kdyby byl Cas naživu, už dávno by se vrátil? Proč ho nemůžeš přestat hledat?"

Dean uhnul pohledem a několikrát se zhluboka nadechl, ale přesto se na Sama nedokázal podívat, když znovu otevřel pusu. „Ty víš proč, Sammy," zamumlal tlumeně.

„Vím?" Sam překvapeně zamrkal.

„Ano." Dean polkl a podíval se na něj a jeho hlas byl slabý a chraplavý a unavený. „Víš proč," zopakoval tiše.

Sam si povzdychl. „Ano, to vím." Chvíli mlčel, se smutným poloúsměvem, než se znovu starostlivě zamračil a trochu se předklonil. „Chceš, abych jel s tebou?"

Dean na něj na vteřinu nebo dvě beze slova zíral. To by Sam udělal? Opustil by, co má tady, bunkr a knihovnu a svoji novou přítelkyni, a znovu se připojil k němu, k jeho bezcílnému cestování, k jeho beznadějnému pátrání, když i Deanovi veškerá logika říkala, že rok a půl je už příliš dlouhá doba? „Ne," zakroutil hlavou. „Zůstaň tady."

„Ale ty pojedeš," řekl tiše Sam a neznělo to jako otázka.

Přikývl. „Musím jet, Sammy. Nemůžu se jen tak vzdát."

_Nemůžu se jen tak vzdát, když jde o Case_, neřekl, ale i tak to v jeho hlase slyšeli oba.

Sam chápavě přikývl a Dean se opravdu snažil moc nepřemýšlet nad tím jeho výrazem plným pochopení, když bezcílně projížděl většími i menšími městy cestou, kterou si nikdy ani nevytyčil na mapě. Další z jeho cest – za poslední rok a půl jich bylo víc než dost – naprosto náhodných, bez jasného cíle, kromě toho _najít Case_. Vlastně ani nevěděl, co přesně hledá, prostě jen projížděl známými i neznámými ulicemi, jako už mnohokrát, rozhlížel se kolem sebe a doufal, že ho možná někde zahlédne, v davu cizích lidí, že ho uvidí procházet se po chodníku nebo sedět v protijedoucím autě nebo stopovat, a nevzdával se té naděje, i když to bylo už tak strašně dlouho a Cas byl pravděpodobně mrtvý, celou tu dobu. Proč by se k nim jinak nevrátil, když andělé padli? Proč by nepřišel, proč by o sobě nedal ani vědět, proč –

Ale Cas nemohl být mrtvý, ne doopravdy, protože Cas se vždycky vracel, dříve nebo později vždycky přišel zpátky, vrátil se k Deanovi, aby ho pak znovu opustil a znovu mu zlomil srdce, a tak se Dean nevzdával. A když měl hlad, zastavil někde na hrozný burger a černou kávu, a když byl už tak unavený, že sotva viděl na cestu, zůstal na pár hodin v nějakém levném motelu, v pokoji, který byl pro jednoho příliš prázdný, a přitom nepřestával doufat, že až ráno vstane a znovu se vydá na cestu, zahlédne někde na ulici známou postavu s rozcuchanými tmavými vlasy a neuvěřitelně modrýma očima, i když věděl, že se to nestane.

Možná od něj bylo masochistické a možná nad tím prostě jenom nepřemýšlel, když kolem poledne zastavil u malé restaurace, možná nevěnoval zase tolik pozornosti tomu, že se jmenovala U anděla. Jen si sedl ke stolu, do rohu a zády ke stěně, aniž se vůbec podíval k baru, a zahleděl se do jídelníčku, i když to nebylo potřeba, protože tady měli pravděpodobně úplně to samé jako kdekoli jinde.

„Co se dáte?" ozval se nad ním hluboký mužský hlas.

„Jenom kafe a –" Dean zvedl k číšníkovi hlavu a zarazil se uprostřed věty, oči rozevřené doširoka a pusu pootevřenou. Najednou se nezmohl na slovo.

Muž, který před ním stál, vypadal úplně stejně jako tenkrát. Rozcuchané tmavé vlasy, světlá kůže a strniště, neuvěřitelně modré oči, pořád ty stejné rysy v obličeji a stejná postava, i když měl na sobě jakousi hloupou pruhovanou košili, která zřejmě patřila k uniformě nebo něco podobného, hlavu nakloněnou na stranu, jak přemýšlel, proč se Dean najednou tak zarazil.

„Casi?" dostal ze sebe Dean slabě a na okamžik nevěděl, co by měl udělat. Zůstat sedět? Vstát a obejmout ho, přitisknout ho k sobě a říct mu, že mu chyběl a že ho všude hledal? Rok a půl? Dean roztřeseně vydechl a nemohl z něj spustit pohled, protože se bál, že když jen zamrká, Cas zase zmizí. „Casi, jsi to opravdu ty?"

Protože, proboha, Cas byl tady, stál přímo před ním, po těch měsících, kdy ho Dean bezvýsledně hledal, tady najednou byl, s malým bločkem a propiskou, v nějaké hospůdce u cesty, kam se Dean zastavil jenom náhodou, a byl to _Cas_ a –

„Promiňte?" řekl Cas a zmateně se na něj díval, nad kořenem nosu malou, tázavou vrásku a Deana napadlo, že vypadá tak lidsky jako nikdy předtím. Ale pořád na něj jen zíral, zmatený a mírně zamračený, a na té pitomé košili, která se vůbec nepodobala té, kterou na něm Dean znal, měl malou visačku se jménem _James_.

Dean se zamračil a přimhouřil oči a s tlukoucím srdcem zapátral v Casově obličeji, bezradně těkal pohledem mezi Casovýma očima a hledal v nich vysvětlení, cokoli, co by mu řeklo, proč se tváří tak zmateně, jenže nic nenašel. Žádné vysvětlení, jen zmatek. Ani stopa po tom, že by ho Cas znal, a Dean si najednou uvědomil, že tenhle výraz už v jeho tváři jednou viděl. Tenkrát, když Case našel po tom, co vešel do jezera, tenkrát, když žil s Daphne a jmenoval se Emmanuel.

Cas si ho _nepamatoval_.

Dean zalapal po dechu a naprázdno otevřel pusu a nevěřícně zavrtěl hlavou, protože to nebylo možné, ne znovu, Cas si ho nemohl _nepamatovat_, po tom všem, čím prošli, po tom, jak ho Dean hledal zatracený rok a půl, po celých státech, jak celé dlouhé měsíce sledoval Samův příliš vědoucí a příliš chápavý a skoro omluvný výraz, a jak donutil Charlie, aby hlídala všechny počítačové systémy, do kterých se jen dokázala dostat, a dala mu vědět, kdyby se někde – v nemocnici, na policii nebo i v márnici – objevil muž, který odpovídá Casovu popisu. Nemohl si ho nepamatovat teď, když ho Dean konečně našel.

Možná andělé ztráceli víc, než jen křídla, když padli, napadlo ho. Možná ten pravý trest bylo to, že ztratili sami sebe.

Tlumeně si odkašlal. Rychle zamrkal, aby zahnal slzy, které se mu tlačily do očí. „Takže U anděla, správně?" zeptal se chraplavě.

Cas – James? – uhnul pohledem a mírně zrudl ve tvářích. Přešlápl, trochu nejistě, možná snad váhavě, a Dean na něj zíral, ohromený, protože Cas se choval tak strašně moc _lidsky_.

„To byl nápad mého přítele," pokrčil Cas rameny a s jemným, téměř shovívavým úsměvem pohodil hlavou směrem k baru, a Dean následoval jeho pohled k vysokému muži, který mluvil se zákazníky a naléval jim kávu, teď ale zvedl hlavu a široce se na Case usmál, jako by věděl, že mluví o něm. „Má… trochu zvláštní smysl pro humor."

Dean na něj na okamžik jen zíral, a potom polkl a pomalu přikývl, i když byl sotva schopný přemýšlet.

Cas měl přítele, který vypadal trochu jako on, vysoký a se špinavě blond vlasy a zelenýma očima a s rukama, které nikdy nedržely zbraň se stříbrnými kulkami a nikdy nemusely mačetou sekat hlavu upírovi, měl práci, sakra, měl tady _život_ a vypadal vyrovnaně, _spokojeně_, a jako by sem patřil.

Ne k Deanovi, ne do bunkru a špinavých motelových pokojů s příliš tvrdou postelí a flekatým kobercem, ne k lovení a mezi příšery a do smrtelného nebezpečí, ale sem.

„Tvůj přítel, hm?" dostal ze sebe slabě a Casovi se ve tváři objevilo něco, co se až příliš podobalo vzdoru (A co se mu proboha stalo v tom posledním roce a půl, že měl ve tváři tenhle výraz? Kolik lidí mělo na Case hloupé narážky, protože měl přítele?). „Říká ti anděl?" zeptal se Dean. Hlas se mu chvěl.

Cas naklonil hlavu mírně na stranu, zmatený jeho výrazem. Vypadalo to, že úplně zapomněl na to, že si k němu přišel pro objednávku, a mírně se k němu naklonil. „Jste v pořádku?"

Dean pootevřel pusu a na okamžik si nebyl jistý, jestli se mu chce smát nebo brečet. Ramena se mu roztřásla a on si tlumeně, hořce odfrkl, a odvrátil se, aby měl pár vteřin na to, aby se uklidnil. Na to, aby to mohl aspoň předstírat. „Myslím, že jsem někoho ztratil," řekl tiše.

Cas se zatvářil účastně. „To mě mrzí."

„Myslel jsem, že zůstane." Dean znovu vyhledal jeho pohled, a pokud měl trochu zarudlé oči, komu na tom záleželo? „Myslel jsem, že když ho najdu, všechno si vysvětlíme, ale… Hádám, že bych mu stejně neměl co nabídnout." Znovu si odfrkl. „Život na cestě. Ve špinavých motelových pokojích, jedno sedadlo ve starém autě a půlku postele a jednu neozdobenou stěnu v mém pokoji v bunkru." Na okamžik se mu zazdálo, že v Casových očích něco problesklo, ale než si mohl být jistý, co to bylo, bylo to pryč. Potřásl hlavou a roztřeseně vydechl. „Beze mě mu bude líp."

Cas mu položil dlaň na rameno, a i když nic neřekl, jemně ho stiskl, a ten dotyk byl konejšivý a povzbudivý zároveň a _bolel_, protože Cas už nebyl jeho nejlepší přítel, který vždycky přišel, když ho Dean potřeboval, a kvůli kterému se Dean poprvé v životě odvážil doufat, že možná… _jednou_… Tenhle muž byl cizinec. Cizinec s Casovou tváří a těma modrýma očima, kterýma dřív viděl až _do Deana_, ale s vlastním životem, který neměl s Deanem nic společného.

Dean pevně stisknul víčka a roztřásl se a na pár děsivých momentů se nemohl nadechnout, nemohl zatraceně _dýchat_ a oči ho nepřestávaly pálit, jako by se měl rozplakat, a tak polkl, a pak ještě jednou, a Cas u něj celou tu dobu stál a držel ho za rameno, a Dean nechtěl nic jiného než stáhnout si ho na klín a obejmout ho a zabořit tvář do těch rozcuchaných vlasů, pokusit se najít v něm zase Case, připomenout mu, kým býval, protože Cas si přece musel něco pamatovat, nemohl zapomenout všechno…

Pomalu otevřel oči a zvedl k němu pohled, dech mělký. Mírně se na něj usmál, i když ho v očích pořád štípaly slzy. „Jsi…" zamumlal a zaváhal, a potom zvedl jednu ruku a poslepu, aby nemusel uhnout pohledem z Casova obličeje – jeho upřímně starostlivého obličeje, protože Cas si zřejmě upřímné starosti o chlápka, kterého, pokud věděl, ani neznal – našel jeho zápěstí a obemknul kolem něj prsty.

„Jsi tady šťastný?" zeptal se tiše a připadal si podivně zranitelný.

Cas na něj zíral, zmatený tím, že se ho muž, kterého ani nezná, ptá na něco takového, ale pak jeho obličej zjemněl, a jeho oči byly najednou vřelé a stejně laskavé, jako když mu pokládal dlaň na rameno, a vypadal tak mladě. Usmál se. „Jsem šťastný."

Dean pomalu přikývl. „To jsem rád." Prstem lehce přejel po jeho zápěstí, a konečně ho pustil.

Opravdu, jak by mohl mít právo mu něco říkat a vzít mu to, co tady měl?

Cas naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Tak co si dáte?" pobídl ho.

„Jenom kávu, děkuju." Dean se pokusil usmát, a když Cas zamířil k pultu, nespouštěl z něj pohled, a nepřestal se na Case dívat, ani když se usmál na muže za barem a krátce se dotkl jeho ramene. A přitom se snažil odehnat pocit, že všechno ztratil.

xXx

Ještě pořád měl sevřené hrdlo, když překročil práh bunkru, o dva dny později. Sam seděl v pohodlném křesle v knihovně a něco studoval, ale když Deana zaslechl, zvedl hlavu a prohlédl si ho. Starostlivě se zamračil. „Takže jsi ho nenašel," řekl a nebyla to otázka.

Dean musel uhnout pohledem, přesto si byl jistý, že se mu třese hlas, když konečně odpověděl. „Ne. Nenašel."


End file.
